ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. B.A.D.
Personality Rocket has always had a high view of himself and is always putting himself in front of others. His number one concerne; himself. His favorite hobby is to pick on those smaller than himself and bully whoever he thinks won't attack him back. He claims to be super evil. He has a love for robbing, banks, private homes, military related, anything. Even if just jokingly told to rob ab bank, he will use that to rob a bank and blame whoever that joked with him. Obviously, he has not many friends and how The Player held out with him is a mystery. History Through most of his childhood, Rocket was always teased by his older brother, Marcus. Being younger, shorter and weaker than him, Rocket lost to his brother every time they had a fight. Each time Marc did something bad, he blamed Rocket and their parents then believed that it was Rocket. After going on for years, they sent Rocket to a military school to straighten him up. This only fused his anger for them, as well as giving him the training he needed to beat Marc. Rocket was picked up by his parents from the school after they found out Marc had a party at their house and tried to blame Rocket, when he was already in military school. Marc was shipped off to the school Rocket just had left. Now, Rocket was like an only-child and had more duties, one of them was cleaning the house after Marc's party. This angered him alot. When his parents started expecting more of him than he could give them, he began to training martial arts at home, as he was not allowed to leave the house for anything else than school. At age 16, he broke out of the prison called his "home". He tracked down Marc at the military school and beat him up for beating him up and giving him the blame for everything. he quickly left when guards arrived at the scene. Not getting relief from his anger, he chose to start off being evil to whoever he wished to be bad to. This lead him to the H.I.V.E. Academy, where he met Wickedness, The Player and Shade. Once he discovered the loner student (Shade), he got a desire to bully him. After bullying him for a short period, Shade attacked him, but did not injure him, only suprise him. Shade left and Rocket lost the most fun he had had in H.I.V.E. When he felt it had become more school than evil and terrorizing, he left to pursuit a more evil life. He was joined by Wickedness and The Player, two who also did not want to stay there. Wickedness called him Mr. B.A.D. after he beat up a gang and since it has been his new name. After a year, they discovered that a lab had new, untested weapons, which could be sold for millions of dollars. They went after it without thinking twice about it. In the middle of the robbery, they were interupted by Shade. Rocket felt happy for finding the one who had stood up against him, so that he could kill him back. While they fought Shade and almost beat him, but the Teen Titans arrived and defeated them. They quickly fled to restore their strenght. The Player left them, because they were too weak to help him in his "game". Wickedness stayed however and they went to recruit new members for a greater team. Powers & Abilities Martial Arts Master: Rocket is very skilled in hand combat and most offensive techniques that are known from the Japanise arts of defence. It is not believed that he actually knows any defencive tegniques, but if he did, he would probably not use them. Trivia * He is more to fill up Shade's story, and not really an important character * It is unknown if he knows that Wickedness likes him Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters